


Anywhere But Here

by SakuraBlossom4



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossom4/pseuds/SakuraBlossom4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AkuRoku songfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere But Here

Roxas has always had a crush on bandleader Axel, but was just a measly stagehand, a.k.a. groupie. Why would Axel, god of all that is sexy like him when he could have any fan he wanted?

Roxas was too shy to reveal his feelings, so he just acted normal. He was best friends with Axel, so he figured that was better than nothing at all.

One night the band had a gig in Twilight Town and Axel was acting nervous. Axel, who oozed confidence, was nervous? Roxas was kind of concerned, because he never saw Axel act this way before.

"Axel…Are you ok?" asked Roxas, trying not to sound worried.

"Huh?…Y-Yeah, I'm cool, everything is fine," Axel stuttered, seeming as though he broke out of a trance.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm cool, I'm cool"

Roxas was still a little weary, but knew Axel would come around and rock anyway.

The set went great. The fans were jumping around and screaming at the top of their lungs. Roxas stood in awe of how beautiful Axel was on stage and how his voice made his heart flutter.

Before the last song, Axel spoke to the audience. "This last song is a new one, a surprise. It's dedicated to my best friend Roxas."

Roxas heard his name and froze. He forgot to breath for a moment, heart jumping into his throat. What?

"Roxas, will you come out here please?" said Axel looking right at Roxas. Roxas walked out slowly, blushing madly. Axel reached out for Roxas' hand. Roxas took it hesitantly, not sure what was going on.

"This song is for you Roxas. It's called 'Anywhere But Here'", said Axel not breaking his gaze for a second. The band began to play and Axel sang…

"Is this the end of the moment  
Or just a beautiful unfolding  
Of a love that will never be?  
Or maybe be  
Everything that I never thought could happen  
Or ever come to pass and  
I wonder  
If maybe  
Maybe I could be  
All you ever dreamed, cause you are

Beautiful inside  
So lovely and I  
Cant see why I'd do anything without you, you are  
And when I'm not with you  
I know that it's true  
That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you

Is this a natural feeling  
Or is it just me bleeding  
All my thoughts and dreams  
In hope that you will be with me or  
Is this a moment to remember  
Or just a cold day in December?  
I wonder  
If maybe  
Maybe I could be  
All you ever dreamed, cause you are

Roxas couldn't believe what he was hearing! His dream came true! Axel chose HIM. He never knew that Axel felt the same way. He started to get tears in his eyes and Axel never broke his gaze, emerald melding into sapphire.

Beautiful inside  
So lovely and I  
Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are  
And when I'm not with you  
I know that it's true  
That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you

Is this the end of the moment  
Or just a beautiful unfolding  
Of a love that will never be  
For you and me?

Cause you are  
You're beautiful inside  
You're so lovely and I  
Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are  
And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true  
That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you"

By the end of the song Roxas was sobbing tears of joy. When the song did end, Axel asked, "Roxas, will you be mine?"

Again, Roxas was speechless, frozen for a moment.

"Y-Yes!" he managed to stutter out, still blushing.

Then Axel leaned down and kissed Roxas deeply and Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. The crowd cheered and "aww-ed" for them. Roxas was unbelievably happy.

"I love you Roxas, always have", said Axel, eyes glittering with joy and love.

"Me too", said Roxas smiling, still teary eyed.


End file.
